


One Gem at a Time

by Nejilover022



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enby Link, M/M, Revalink - Freeform, Revalink Valentines Exchange 2021, Sign Language user Link, feather braiding and jewelry, gift for my giftie Stuckwithasnakeboy, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: They didn't start off on a great note, but slowly, Link and Revali find common ground. Maybe their budding frienship will grow into something more
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Revalink Valentine's Exchange 2021





	One Gem at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Valentines Day uwu 
> 
> Hope you'll love reading it as much as I loved writing it ^^

The falling snow paints a pretty scenery of Hebra’s Highlands. However, even by the icy region’s standards: it’s cold. Revali clutches his ruby circlet tighter in his wing, but it provides little warmth since he’s not wearing it properly… He wouldn’t have to stand this cold if it weren’t for that unbearably long meeting he’s stuck in. Why did Zelda see it necessary to hold this meeting now? Couldn’t she have done this at the stable? 

A chilling breeze rises and Revali internally curses these Highlands, Hylia herself for allowing such a terribly cold place to exist, and Link in particular! If him and the other champions are all stuck in this cold region in the first place, it’s because the princess needs her appointed knight to face a maze trial. However, finding the damn place is a puzzle of its own. 

Revali throws a glance at Link. You’d have to be blind not to recognize they’re slowly freezing. Well, not to Revali’s sharp eye anyway... It annoys him; if they would just say something, anything to the princess, then the problem could be fixed. But as they are, quiet as ever, Link silently endures the cold. 

How undignified! The Hero chosen by the Sword being so ill-prepared. Revali’s huff of contempt catches Link’s attention and for a fleeting second, their gazes meet. Quickly, Revali averts his eyes. This had gone on long enough. At this pace, Link would turn into ice before they even reach the maze. Well, not if Revali has anything to say about it, and Hylia knows he does. 

As Revali is about to call out to the princess, his wing’s feathers brush against Link’s hand. Before he himself even realizes what he’s doing, Revali hands them his ruby circlet. Link turns to their comrade with wide eyes and an odd expression that Revali can’t quite decipher. 

“Just put it on” says Revali in a hushed tone. 

Link does as told and in an instant, their body warms up. They look more at ease now. Revali huffs again approvingly this time. As Zelda discusses their itinerary with Urbosa, Link turns to Revali to sign their thanks. 

“Now now, don’t let it go to your head, I’m only giving it to you because, as a Rito, the ruby circlet doesn’t fit me. However, I don’t need it as I’m quite proficient in cold weather.” 

Link addresses him a small smile. The shine in their eyes makes Revali swallow their next comment. 

_Past. Week. Ruby. My. Daruk. Eat._ signs Link. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Revali! Link!”, The princess’ commanding voice makes them bolt upright. “If you could stop whispering about, I am not done with this briefing.” 

………………. 

Out of nowhere, a sudden heavy rain started pouring. Normally, heavy rain doesn’t last long, but this one seems endless. For the time being, Link and Revali have taken refuge under some trees. Link watches the rain fall with an expression Revali once again can’t place. It seemed to be the norm between them, a stagnant lack of understanding. Revali’s glad that in those last few weeks, they found common ground. 

_In. Rain. Fly. Fun. I. Think._

“Young Ritos love to fly about in the rain.” 

_Adult. Ritos?_

Revali gives it some thought and sighs. 

“Adult Ritos worry about low air-density, preening wet feathers, and heavy soaked clothes,” 

Link gives him an understanding smile before turning their attention back to the rain. It isn’t long after that they both rapidly spot a hoard of monsters in the distance. 

_Electric. Weapons. They. Have._

“And it’s mostly long ranged. You’ll have to get close, I’ll cover you.” 

Link nods as they takes out their sword, preparing for battle. They’re about to leave to sneak up on the enemy when Revali stops them. 

“When I heard we were going to Thundra Plateau, I thought it’d be practical to have shock resistance. You know, since I fly everywhere.” 

_Smart._ signs Link with a sly smile. 

“Yes, well, what’s less practical is that Ritos don’t actually have ears, so this is useless for me. One of us might as well get some use out of them.” 

Revali reveals the topaz earrings in his wings and presents them to Link who takes them happily. They puts them on and turn to Revali. 

_How. I. Look?_

“Good… Er- I mean not good good just... Protected! That’s the word I was looking for, you look very protected!” 

Before he can trip on his words even more, Revali flies into the air and leaves his friend alone. Link chuckles to themselves before crouching to focus on their task at hand. 

……………… 

The night is pleasantly warm on Death Mountain, Link and Daruk are relaxing around a cooking pot. Daruk is preparing his famous dodongo roast while Link is fiddling with their new earrings. They’re thinking that, with a few tweaks, they could make the amber earrings into a necklace that could fit Revali… But he could lose it when using his gale… 

“Are you pondering on how to cook the ambers?”, asks Daruk, noticing his friend deep in thoughts. 

_Stew_ , signs Link, _Amber. Hard._

Daruk pats their back with a hearty laugh. 

“Good, you learn fast; hard ores need softening with slow cooking.” 

Link smiles at their friend and takes the skewer Daruk offers. Revali wouldn’t appreciate amber stew, though. Suddenly, they see a shooting star! Judging from its angle; it seems it’ll land nearby. 

“You should go look for it, Link. On a full moon, you might find something unique for someone special.” 

Link smiles, they know Daruk means himself, but they can’t help thinking about someone else. They get up at once, inspired. 

_Amber. My. You. No. Eat._ signs Link pointing at their friend. 

“Wha- me? But what do you need _two_ ambers for?” 

Link throws him a look before going off to investigate the shooting star. 

…………….. 

“Absolutely horrendous” complains Revali as he removes his mud-covered armor. He’s got half a mind to throw it into the stream, but he knows better than to be careless with his equipment. And so, he’s careful to wash them properly while Link is idly floating on their back. 

“So tell me, how are you planning on washing your front side?” asks Revali when he’s done with his armor. 

To this, Link simply flips sides and is now resting face down in the water. 

“I see…” 

While underwater, they think back to the gem they found almost a month ago now. At first, they had thought about making a lucky charm Revali could display on his bow, but the rock could disrupt his aim. That’s when they decided to make a brooch! However, Link encountered too much difficulty, and they ended up with a small ring that wouldn’t even fit Revali’s wing. 

Link sighs thinking of their poor attempt at a jewel currently resting in their pouch… they hope Daruk can help them fix it later. 

When Link re-emerges, they find Revali seated in the shallow waters preening his wings as best as he can to get rid of the mud. They grab an empty bottle secured on their belt and fill it with water before joining Revali to help him wash. 

“I suppose it’ll have to do for now until I get back home” comments Revali after they’re done, “Aren’t you lucky you don’t have to deal with feathers?” 

_Fly._ signs Link. 

“There’s that.” 

_Pretty._ Link adds when Revali is too focused on rinsing his wings to notice. 

Revali is about to stand up to leave the stream when Link waves their hand to get his attention. 

_Braid. Mud. No. Wash?_ asks Link. 

“No, I’ll just wait until I’m home, I don’t want to undo them if I can’t redo them afterwards.” 

_Why? Significance?_

“Not exactly, these particular feathers are quite a persistent mess. If I leave them be, they stick out in wild direction and it gives me a big head.” 

_Big. Head. You?_

“Oh, ha-ha”, mocks Revali splashing water at Link to which they’re quick to replicate. 

_You. I. Help._

“Oh, you don’t have to trouble yourself with that.” 

_No. Problem._

“Do you even know how to braid feathers?” 

_Horse. Hair. I. Braid._ starts Link, _Feather. No. Difference._

“It’s completely different! For us Ritos, it’s a sign of great trust, you ought to appreciate the magnitude of…” 

_Big. Honor. Understand._ signs Link with a playful eye roll. 

With nothing more to say, Revali sits back down in the stream to let Link work. They gently comb the mud out of the feathers while rinsing with water. Those weird braids had caught Link’s attention the first time they had met the Rito warrior. However, from his cold attitude towards them back in the day, Link never imagined they’d ever get to know how running their fingers through these long feathers would feel. 

Now that they’re clean, Link parts the feathers into four sections. Link wonders if Revali would keep the braids they do, or if he would have a fellow Rito make new ones, better ones… Not if they do amazing job, though! Link smiles, Revali would definitely keep them if… 

“What is it? Changed your mind?”, asks Revali as Link steps in front of him. 

_Past. Month. Gift. For you. I. Search._ Links signs slower than usual. _Many. Me. You. Give._

“Don’t exaggerate. It was something like two or three.” 

Link tilts their head, _Four._

Before Revali can add anything about it actually being five, Link shakes their hands to bring them back on topic. 

_Gem. I. Find. / Brooch. Make. I. Try. / Small. Ring. Result._

Link digs in their pouch and produces the said ring before handing it to him. It’s obviously a novice’s work. Nonetheless, Revali’s touched by Link’s efforts. And there’s no denying the gem shines prettily. Revali wants to say something, but he can’t utter a single word. Link had made that…for him! 

_Great. Revali. Speechless._ teases Link before extending their hand to retake the ring, 

“Wait, you want it back?”, asks Revali with obvious surprise in his tone. 

_In. Feather. Your. I. Braid._ signs Link with an excited smile. 

“Uh huh, yeah, that’s fine”, agrees Revali in a pitch higher than he intended. 

As soon as Link takes place behind him, Revali props his face on his wings, slowly stroking his cheeks nervously hoping to straighten out the feathers threatening to puff up. Revali closes his eyes trying to relax into the comforting braiding. He never would’ve imagined such a scene between them taking place a few months ago. How much had changed. His heart rate fastens as Revali realizes he hopes for more change… 

After Link is done, they both get out of the stream. As they’re quietly walking to their next destination, Revali enjoys the small weight the ring adds to his braids. His only regret is that he won’t be able to see the gem’s wonderful shine whenever he pleased. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this ore before. What gem is it?” 

Link holds next to their left eye a C formed with only their thumb and index before moving it up above their head. Then they ball their fists and knock the top of his right with their left fist. 

“Moon-stone.” 

Link nods happily, it seemed like only a few days ago Revali could barely understand their signing. 

_New. Beginning. Moon stone. Mean. Daruk. Say._

“Funny how fitting its meaning is. It has felt like that way recently.” 

Links purses their lips feeling a flush creep up on them as they’re embarrassed to sign the next part. 

_Good luck. For. Love._

And as soon as they’re done signing that last, Link boops Revali’s beak.

**Author's Note:**

> Dusted my LSQ notes and hoped it would be good enough ^^' but it was really fun to write a sign language user again, havent done it in a while, should do it even more often ^^  
> Enby was my first and like why??? its so much fun so I should do it more often too 
> 
> so like....is this taking place before the calamity :') ???? Or after where /plot twist/ beating the blights releases the champions just as young and alive as zelda >:)
> 
> It was fun to take a break and write another otp hahah


End file.
